Kiss
by SesshyLover132
Summary: While leaving work the mate of Sesshomaru Tashio seems to see him kissing his secretary! She runs home and begins packing believing him to be cheating on her. Is he or was it something else?What will happen to their relationship? SessKag ONESHOT!


-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. **

Kagome whistled happily as she rode the elevator to the top most floor of Tashio Inc. The company was closed for the day and everyone but she and Sesshomaru had gone home. Or so she thought as she stepped out of the elevator and tiptoed past the secretary's desk. She giggled quietly, hoping she could surprise Sesshomaru.

She crept quietly towards the doors that lead into his office and noticed immediately that they were slightly open. 'Huh Sesshomaru would have never left the door open' Kagome thought as she peeped through the small crack.

Her eyes widened as she saw her mate, Sesshomaru, standing beside his desk and kissing his secretary, Kimi. She stepped back quietly, her hand coming to her mouth to hide her silent gasp.

She backed away slowly and then turned around and ran to the elevator. Quickly pushing the button for the bottom floor Kagome let her tears fall. Annoying elevator music played as the machine slowly descended to the first floor.

When the doors opened Kagome bolted_(1)_ out of the elevator and ran until she escaped through the doors of the building. She trudged down the streets of Tokyo, not bothering to go to the parking lot of the building since she and Sesshomaru had rode in the same car this morning.

Kagome suddenly sobbed and then jerked her head up, afraid that someone had heard her. She breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed the nearly deserted streets. Kagome trudged toward her home, glad for the warm spring night.

As she neared her home, Kagome couldn't help but sob again as she thought upon what she had just seen. 'Is Sesshomaru cheating on me? Does he not love me anymore?' These thoughts coursed through her head as she sobbed again and walked into the door of her and Sesshomaru's home.

Trying to avoid all of the workers she could, Kagome made her way up to their room and opened the door. She quickly went to the closet and got her suitcase out. 'I shouldn't be surprised' Kagome mused, 'I have always known I wasn't good enough for him'. After she deposited her suitcase onto the bed she went back to the closet and began taking all of her clothes out.

Only two shirts and a pair of jeans made into the suitcase before someone opened the door and came into the room. "Kagome? Where are you going Kagome?" The person questioned from behind her.

Kagome wiped her eyes and turned to face Sesshomaru. "I'm leaving" She declared and looked into his fire gold orbs.

**With Sesshomaru (Before Kagome arrived home)...**

Sesshomaru hurried to finish what he was doing on his computer as he knew his cheerful mate would come to surprise him any minute. He smiled slightly at the thought and turned his computer off.

Sesshomaru stood from his chair and stretched his arms when his secretary walked in. "What is it you want Kimi?" He asked in his normal, baritone voice. She didn't answer and sashayed(_2)_ her way over to him.

Sesshomaru nearly gagged as she finally reached him and looked up at him with catlike eyes. It wasn't that Kimi wasn't pretty, no most definitely not. She had blonde hair that came to her mid-back with yellow cat like eyes. It was that she wasn't his type and he was happily married and mated to Kagome.

Suddenly, Kimi stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he immediately shoved her away. "What do you think your doing, Kimi?" Sesshomaru growled at her. Kimi smirked and licked her lips. "I was merely giving you a kiss, Sess", She purred, "Why do you want more?".

Sesshomaru growled menacingly at her and lifted her up by the neck. "I most certainly do not more and nor will I ever!" He hissed at her and tightened his hold on her neck. She struggled and tried to get the air she needed but Sesshomaru held firm.

"What made you believe you could come up to my person and kiss him?" Sesshomaru asked her, his voice dripping with venom. The woman struggled to answer "I was just giving you what you probably don't get with that whore of a wife" Kimi answered, gasping as his grip tightened.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and he growled at her. "You will not insult my mate in such a way! You are fired and I never want to see your slutty face again! Do you understand?" He said and the fear stricken woman nodded. Sesshomaru pulled her closer to his face and added "If you ever come near my mate or I again I will kill you".

Sesshomaru dropped Kimi and she landed on the carpet of the office, struggling to breathe. He grabbed his suitcase and made his way out of his office. Once out the door, Sesshomaru took a deep calming breath and nearly chocked on what he smelled. Kagome's scent was at his office door. His golden orbs widened and he quickly strode towards the elevator and pressed the button.

'Did she see Kimi kiss me?' Sesshomaru questioned himself as he stepped out of the elevator and looked around. He sighed as he saw no sign of his beloved mate. 'She would have waited for me here if she had not' Sesshomaru thought as he opened a door and went towards his car that was parked in the parking lot.

Sesshomaru sighed again as he took out his keys and opened the door. Quickly getting in, he started the ignition and backed out of his parking place. Sesshomaru drove home thinking to himself and parked his car in the garage. He got out of the car and went into his house. Sesshomaru froze as he smelled the tears of his mate.

That was all he could take and he bolted up the stairs. Sesshomaru nearly broke the hinges of the door as he slammed it open and saw Kagome packing. "Kagome? Where are you going Kagome?" He questioned. She brought her arm up to her face and wiped her tears before turning to face him. "I'm leaving" Kagome declared and stared at him.

**Normal pov...**

"What?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome turned back to her packing. "I'm leaving" She stated again and went to the closet to get more clothes. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, watching as she froze and began to struggle.

"Let me go!" Kagome cried and struggled harder in his arms. Sesshomaru tightened his arms around her waist and whispered in her "Kagome". He paused as he watched the shiver that made its way down her spine. "Why are you leaving Kagome" Sesshomau continued.

Suddenly she rounded on him, "Don't give me that!" She exclaimed, "I saw you! I saw you kiss her!". Kagome poked his chest with her finger and looked at his astonished face. She stopped and put her finger down before burying her face in her hands.

"I..I knew it would happen someday. I have always known I wasn't good enough for you" Kagome sobbed. Sesshomaru's eyes widened 'She believes herself not good enough for me?' He thought and watched as she sobbed harder into her hands.

He wanted to comfort her but at the moment he also wanted to hear what she had to say. "I'm..I'm sorry if I can't be good enough, pretty enough as to where you would go and kiss your secretary" Kagome cried again. Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her to the bed before removing her suitcase.

He dropped the luggage to the floor and pinned his mate down. She struggled in his arms and wouldn't look him in the eye. "Stop! Let me go! I'll leave and I'll never come back! That way you can be with anyone you want" Kagome whispered the last part sadly.

"Kagome! Kagome listen to me!" Sesshomaru said to her softly as he used one of his hands to lift her chin and turn her to face him. "I didn't kiss her, Kagome. She kissed me and shoved her away" He whispered as he watched the tears streak down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru bent his head down and kissed her tears. "I swear to you my mate, I did nothing with her and am most definitely not going to be with anyone but you" He continued, "I love you and there is nothing in this world or the next that will change that" Sesshomaru looked into her blue orbs and bent down to kiss her.

His beast purred with happiness when his mate responded to his kiss and opened her mouth when he licked her bottom lip. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and watched thrilled as she caught her breath.

Kagome truly was a sight. Shimmering raven black hair, beautiful deep blue orbs that seemed to pull you in, but most of all her fiery personality. He loved her and there was nothing that would change that.

"Do you really mean that?" The woman beneath him whispered. "Of course I do" Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. "I love you too, Sesshomaru" The girl giggled and Sesshomaru's lips twitched upward when he felt the vibrations through her throat.

Kagome became serious again and asked the question that now haunted her mind "And what about Kimi?" She asked and listened as Sesshomaru chuckled quietly. "You don't have to worry about her, I fired her" He whispered into her ear before nibbling on the lobe.

Kagome purred and turned her head to the side to allow him better access. "Now my mate, I am going to tell you three of the reasons why I am glad you are no longer unhappy" Sesshomaru said as he straightened slightly and put his hands on either sides of her head.

"Three?" The demoness beneath him raised her eyebrow. "Yes three" Sesshomaru stated, " One I am glad that you no longer believe I an unfaithful mate" He bent down and kissed the tip of her ear.

Kagome shivered and Sesshomaru grinned before continuing "Two I hate seeing your tears and sadness". This time he kissed her mate mark. He then backed off of her slightly until he reached her stomach and pulled the fabric of her blouse up to expose it.

Sesshomaru bent his towards her abdomen and whispered "And three we would not want to harm our little one would we?" before blowing a kiss on her stomach. He looked up and saw her widened eyes.

"Little one? As in a pup?" Kagome asked surprised. Sesshomaru purred in delight and stated "Yes love, that is exactly what I mean". His mate squealed and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

_**Fin**_

_Definitions: _

_(1) Bolted- rush away: to move suddenly and quickly, especially out of fright _

_Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2005 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved._

_(2)Sashayed- flounce gracefully: to walk in a way that is intended to attract attention, especially by swaying the hips or swinging the elbows (humorous)_

_Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2005 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved._

**Hey guys, this was just something that came to me when I couldn't go to sleep and my mom took the computer away -.-. In this Sesshomaru and Kagome are demons and yes they are in the modern era. **

**So there you go I hope you enjoy. **


End file.
